Luna's Secret Guardian
by Serpent91
Summary: <html><head></head>Luna's best friend was no one other than Harry Potter. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him, and nothing he wouldn't do for her. And one day, he proves it.</html>
1. Prologue

_**I own nothing**, except the plot which I have yet to come across anywhere else. And so I assume that it is mine. This is a gamble, It was a long time since I wrote anything. And yet I throw myself into a multi-chapter story. Well done.._

_Prologue:_

_The sun was shining, birds were chirping, trees were swaying in the breeze, children were running down the streets laughing, everything reminding you of a happy summer's day. He was happy. There was a huge smile on his face as he walked down the street, holding onto a small, soft hand. Everything shone with the light of happy times, easy times. As the man and child walked down the street a woman came towards them, she smiled at them both and took the child's other hand. Together they walked down the street, always smiling. The child started humming a tune, accompanied by the mother's sweet vocals and the man's deep base. Bum-ba-bum, sounding almost like a heartbeat. The child filled the world with sweet dim- da dim dims and the mother with a soft whisper of mm- mma – mm. Together they created a happy, harmonious tune that spread warmth and happiness through them all. They smiled at each other once again, humming, singing and accompanying with a base in the background. They were HAPPY!_

Why that dream kept returning, Luna never knew. It always left her with a sad sort of smile, as if she had lived through it once. If only she knew..

As Luna went outside that day she looked onto the grounds of Hogwarts, her home, and saw the only real friend she had. As she looked he turned, as if he sensed her presence. Perhaps that was true, perhaps it was only coincidence. Who could tell? She smiled, and skipped towards their favourite spot beneath a huge tree. She believed that the old oak was over a thousand years old, but then again, who knew? The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and that dream made itself remembered in her mind. What was it? Where did it come from, and why did the man. woman and child look so familiar?

"Hey Luna, how are you feeling?" Harry asked kindly, obviously seeing her confusion and sadness.

"I'm all right, found my shoe today" she tried to smile, and almost managed to make him believe it.

Usually, she could change the subject by telling him indirectly of what her classmates did towards her. But he knew. Oh, he knew that she was lying. Who knows how? He just did. Luna always thought that he had a secret ability to read her mind. But then he would have told her and it would have been a secret no more. Not between the two of them at least.

"Come here" walking to the patch of ground Harry patted, she sat down and was immediately drawn into a warm hug.

"No one knows the real you, Luna" the words were soft, and almost pained.

"You do" light, airy, and yet so very true.

"I doubt it. I tell you all my secrets, but you have never told me about how your life is at home, why you always seem so distraught to be going home."

"You know, I know you know somewhere inside of you, and I know you understand why I wouldn't tell you. How could you help? It's done. It can't be changed. It would only bring you grief to think about it"

Luna sighed as she felt Harry's arms hug her tighter, comforting her even as he secretly tried to plan a way to help his dear friend.

Not much is know of ancient magic, magic not taught at Hogwarts. Harry had to dig through the whole wall of bookcases that the Room of Requirement provided him with. Not until he had spent all the time he could without making Luna suspicious, which was a couple of weeks because of the time they spent together, did he find what he was looking for. Magic is such a powerful force, and yet muggles only think of it as placing a wish on an eyelash that has come loose or a birthday candle being blown out. Harry knew the power of wishes, of wills, and he intended to use it all for Luna. Wishing is dangerous if you do not specify it enough, and Harry spent another week trying to formulate his wish.

From: "I want to help Luna" the wish went to "I wish to help Luna find happiness" and many others before, finally, he found the best possible wish he could think of.

"I dearly wish to help Luna to a better childhood, where happiness is often found, and serenity is all around."

And as he wished all that, his thoughts completed the wish in the places where his magic thought things were missing. And suddenly, Harry Potter was nowhere to be found. All that was left was a note, and that didn't stay there for long. Because as soon as that letter touched the ground, Dobby the houself, and Harry Potter sir's very biggest fan, picked it up and placed in on Luna Lovegoods bedside table, where she found it the very next morning..


	2. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

Harry had never believed in his own skills before and that wasn't about to change. As he materialized, he was not in the Room of Requirement, but outside a home he recognized very well. He was outside of Luna's house. He suddenly thought of how he looked, and conjured a mirror. Best to know how one looks if one enters a different time, no? It wouldn't do to look like someone already in this time. And yet, of course, he still looked like Harry Potter. That would not do. Suddenly he thought something else. Time, what time is it? What year?

"Tempus" whispered from the bushes he hid in as he remembered himself, he almost slapped himself silly. He was alive! He was born in this time. Oh, of all the stupid things he could do. He should have researched the timeline. Seen where it would be the best time to end up in. When certain things happened. He knew that Luna's mother died in 1990** (1) **though he didn't know what month or day.

First things first Harry! Where does one go when one is trapped in time and in need of support? To Luna of course! He was already at her home. She would believe him and probably be able to help him, even if she was only nine as of yet! Why not simply wait until she walked outside, befriend her and... What the? She was already here!

"Hello Harry, are you going to change your appearance? Or are you going to stay hidden all the time?"

"Luna, how did you know?" Stumped. Completely and utterly stumped. Luna of course only giggled and beckoned him forward. Of course Luna knows. Luna always knows. How? He did not know, and probably never would. But Luna knew! And that could help him! Yes!

There would be no need to go to Dumbledore for help, which he probably would have had to do if Luna had started screaming about intruders or something. But how could he have underestimated Luna so? Stupid, that's what it was, stupid. But now that all that was sorted, he could start planning how to make her life better.

"How observant is your father right now?" If he was unobservant, Luna's mother has already died, and then he could enter the house, without upsetting the wards, hopefully, and become Luna's invisible friend. That would be a good start at least.

"He's been acting strangely ever since mother died a month ago. I try to get him to eat, but he doesn't really want to. He doesn't notice much at all. If I were to start having an invisible friend, it would just be another thing he wouldn't notice. I pain him with my looks and my actions. I've tried to act more, dreamy, as my mother was very there, in the moment. Is that good?"

Heavy shoulders weighed Luna down, and the previous small, dreamy smile slumped a bit in order to show him the real her, as she was before she became the Luna he knew. The pre-Luna one could say.

"If you feel good about it, continue, if you hate it, don't." How he ever got so smart, or wise, or lucky he would never know, but those words seemed to ease the heavy burden on Luna's shoulders a little bit, and a small smile eased itself onto her features.

"Yes, I suppose that is a good answer. Should we go inside now?" it was starting to get a bit chilly, as evening started arriving.

"As soon as you've given me a name, is that not what one does with an invisible friend?" a chuckle escaped him then, as he steeled himself for what Luna could possibly come up with.

"Of course! hm.. how old are you?" Odd question, but perhaps not so odd anyway. It was Luna after all. Nothing was ever boring around Luna, that was for certain.

"I left you in my fifth year at Hogwarts. So fifteen." At the word left, Luna's shoulders slumped a bit again, but she shook it off and smiled at him, a cheeky little smile that almost made him fear what was to come.

"All right. I'll name you, Draymore Lucien."

"I'm not even going to ask why you chose to name me after those two!" Draco more Lucius. Hm.. What could that mean?

"Good, because I won't answer!" Of course. When would she ever.

* * *

><p>Xenophilius Lovegood had loved his wife. Her death, by a spell of her own, destroyed him completely. What was he supposed to do now? A father, alone with a daughter who constantly reminded him of his late wife. She grew more and more to be like her mother every year. And it <strong>hurt<strong>! And so, like the coward he felt he was, he avoided his daughter as much as possible. And only looked at her when it was unavoidable. He felt terrible. But he could not care for his daughter when that spell was for her and her mother died trying to create it. He did not know what the spell was, nor what it would do. But he knew that she never finished it, or at least never told anyone about it if she did.

Because he was so lost in his thoughts and feelings and his longing for his dead wife he never noticed the boy Luna pulled with her up to her room. A room she had gotten to decorate as she wished. When she was little it had been a princess room, as her mother always called her "my very own little princess". Nowadays it was a place she called her haven, a forest inside a room. The roof stood out, because it was an ordinary white, as if it was a canvas yet to be filled with art. And Harry knew that one day there would be a piece of art in that ceiling. Pictures of her friends would fill it, with a chain of the word friends being repeated over and over** (2)**. It was pure Luna.

In Luna's room she told Harry, now Draymore, that he could change his appearance with potions that her mother made shortly before she died if he wanted to make it more permanent and so that he wouldn't have to constantly reapply spells onto his features. It would also be much harder to detect. And that suited his plans perfectly. And of course there was no point in asking Luna how she knew. She just did.

As Draymore changed his looks, Luna gave pointers on how she wanted him to look. When he asked why she should get to decide, to joke with her, tears started to glisten and Draymore had to stop what he was doing, comfort her, and let her know that he had only been joking with her, and that of course, as her invisible friend, it was her duty to inform him how he should look. That he was planning to be more than just an invisible friend wasn't important right now. At peace with each other once more they continued changing Draymore's hair into a longer style, like a pureblood almost. Long enough to touch his shoulder blades but short enough not to cause a problem while sitting. They changed his eyes into a lighter green, which caused him some grief, as they were a replica of his late mother in their natural state. As no one had ever seen his older self in this time, the small changes they made were enough for him to be able to go unnoticed. They did not need to change any muscle mass or anything else, except for the scar on his forehead. Luna had a neat trick her mother had shown her as a young girl when she had a mark on her face she did not like. Together they had moved it onto her hip, where Luna thought it made a nicer view. This they did to Draymore's scar as well, only, they put it on the inside of his right thigh. He figured that it would be a closer kept secret that way, and he would be able to parade around in swimming trunks. That last bit was added by a giggling Luna. It was lovely for Draymore to hear her giggle and laugh as she did at this age.

I was a pleasant sound that reminded him of what he thought happiness felt like.

* * *

><p><strong>1: mother's death 1990 found at h t t p : w w w .h p l e x . i n f o / w i z a r d s / l u n a . h t m l**

**2: the part about the ceiling is described at the harry potter lexicon that point one has a hyperlink to. **

4


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything except the plot_

* * *

><p>Days had gone by, and soon, Draymore had been at Luna's house for a whole week. The days had flown by at lightning speed, he had been so busy. After they had changed his looks, he figured he should fill the equivalent of a fridge with food, as Xenophilius Lovegood had forgotten to shop for the coming week. And so, he had gone to Diagon Alley. When he had arrived, he had slapped himself, literally, and gone back to Luna's house to ask her to figure out a way to give him money. She handed him a pendant her mother had given her, for when she would need it. This would allow him to go to their vault she said, and withdraw money in her name. It would not give him the right to take out a large amount, because he was not a family member. But it would allow him to take enough to fill the fridge.<p>

With the pendant in hand, he had gone back to the alley and managed to get the money from the wizard bank Gringotts in a matter of moments. It had been a lot like the time he had to go with his uncle Vernon to the bank in order to get the money he needed for a trip for his family. He only brought Harry along to shove his face in the fact that he was nothing, and therefore would get nothing from him. But he remembered the slip of paper he had seen his uncle give the teller, which he'd had to sign before getting any money. He had been a slight bit nervous when he signed his slip, written by Luna herself as to give him more of a right to get money on her behalf. It was unnecessary to worry though as her signature was a legal one as long as it was a small amount to be withdrawn. With the money he had gone to the muggle world and gotten some bread, milk and the usual basics needed in a household. He had felt like he was helping already, and even though shopping for food could be called a small help it was certainly helping this family.

When he had gotten home to Luna's house, Luna had helped him put away the groceries and then they had cleaned the house. It had taken most of the rest of that day, and the whole day after to finish. Xenophilius really had let things go when his wife died, which was understandable, of course. They had dusted, used spells to remove dirt, hairs, mud, and all the different kinds of dirt that came from outside and from themselves. They had thrown away old papers, scribbles that looked unimportant, put away books to their proper places and much more. Draymore had then looked for a mop and a bucket, and conjured the items when he couldn't find any. Then he had filled the bucket with water, as cleaning the wizard way never removed all the bacteria. And so he had mopped the floors all over the house until it was all sparkling clean, all the while accompanied by a humming Luna. Xenophilius might have noticed the cleanliness, but somehow he never noticed either Luna or Draymore. Nor the noise they had been making.

The evenings had been reserved for small talk, lessons and simple relaxation between two people who enjoy each other's company. They spoke about Draymore's plans for his stay there, and if he was going back to his time when he considered himself finished. He hadn't known yet, and had asked Luna what she thought. They had agreed on waiting until a later time to decide.

When the two days of grocery shopping and cleaning had ended they had started with a schedule for Luna to start learning about magic and Hogwarts. She was nine after all, and she needed to be somewhat prepared for what waited at Hogwarts. And so, every morning for the rest of that week, Luna had risen from her bed at eight and eaten breakfast and prepared herself by nine. Until eleven O'clock they had spent time outside taking care of the grounds surrounding their crow's nest as Luna called her house. They had given the grass nourishment as to give it more of a healthy colour and texture. Then they had cut it so that there would be no snakes to close to the house, or any other animals who preferred high grass. They had taken care of the few flowers that had survived thanks to Luna's perseverance with them and planted a few new ones.

At eleven O'clock they had started with the history of Hogwarts, to inspire interest in Luna about the school she would be a part of. After that there was a moments pause and lunch before they started with basic magic theory, wand movements and such. They had always taken a walk after that one, so that Luna would have time to digest the information she was gathering. At three in the afternoon they dealt a slight bit with potions, and Draymore noticed that Luna was far more proficient than he was already, and so she tutored him in that subject. At four they had eaten dinner and retired to her room where they spent the rest of the evening talking before retiring to bed at about seven in the evening. Young girls need their sleep after all, he would say, and Luna would counter that young men need their sleep to, and so they would sleep.

Now Draymore had to find a way to incorporate himself into society more. He couldn't successfully be Luna's invisible friend forever!

But how? It would be very difficult and tricky. Either he could go to Gringotts and hope against all hope that he had something of value that could entice them to help him create a false identity, which he didn't. There was of course his knowledge of the future, but that would only bring him an early death. The Goblins would rather kill him than risk his knowledge leak out to investors around the world, destroying their monopoly over the wizarding world's finances. And so, he figured that would be a poor course of action.

However, the other alternative, going to the ministry, seemed almost worse. He would have to fool enough officials of his identity and then he would have to live by the book as to avoid attention that would people curious enough to make a background check on him. But perhaps it would or could work.. He went to the library then, and looked through the titles in search of one that could help him. However, all the titles in the library suggested children books or books on animals and/ or plants. He needed more obscure texts. Where could he find those? Ah, of course! Luna's mother was a spell-crafter and therefore she would probably have books that even reasonable people would take a step back from. But where? She would have had to have an office or workplace of some sort. And the only room possible would have to be the locked and warded room Luna had told him about while seeming completely oblivious about it.

He spoke to Luna about it. And asked her permission to enter the warded area. Luna simply told him about the difficulties surrounding the problem, how the ministry came and tried to take the room and its objects just after her death and just a few seconds after the room had been warded. She did not know how to break the wards, and so they had to look all over the house for a few days to find a clue. The ministry she said wanted the spells her mother had managed to create, so that they could sell the ones that were functional and prohibit the ones they thought dangerous. They were just greedy, according to Draymore.

After those few days of searching, Draymore heard Luna sing a lullaby to herself one night. She had always been the last to fall asleep every other day, and so she was probably unaware that he had was awake and could hear her. The lullaby sounded like instructions to Draymore, and he wrote them all down on a piece of parchment to try the next day. And so they fell asleep and dreamt of different things, but similar all the same. Luna's dreams were filled of her mother and her lullaby.

"Don't forget these words my princess, they will help you find me in a moment of need."

Luna decided that the lullaby was needed now! She had woken up after her dreams and seen the sad and broken down look on Draymore's sleeping face. Draymore seemed to get more and more upset, with himself for not keeping his promise of helping her, as each day passed by. Could he not see that his very presence made her days so much better? She was not ignored by him, she existed, and that was more than she got from her own father at the moment. She walked to the closed, locked and warded door of her mother's office and work area, and sang the lullaby to the door while pricking her finger on a small needle on the handle of the door. Draymore was by her side as she had fetched him from his sleep earlier in order to do this while her father slept. She knew he probably added an alarm or two on the door so that he could protect the room from intruders. But would it react to her? She did not know.

The door stopped glowing, and Luna inserted a key into the lock, and added another drop of blood onto the key as well. It seemed to Draymore that she knew more than she let on, but, he added to himself with an inaudible chuckle, that wasn't all that unusual. Once Luna opened the door they entered, and the very first thing they saw was..

4


	4. Chapter 3

**You'll have noticed that I'm not one for regular updates.. I blame it on laziness and the fact that I can't write when it feels like a chore, where's the fun then? I'd also like to thank Aealket for all the help in making this a believable plot, mostly by making me see the holes I've left a little bit everywhere, as scattered brains usually do. Hopefully I've actually remembered answering at least one of the questions.**

Previously: _Once Luna opened the door they entered, and the very first thing they saw was.. __

* * *

><p>Harry had always known that Luna had a special way of seeing the world. He had been a bit suspicious at first. After all, who knew everything all at once, without having to ask? Of course, she didn't know everything all at once, but that was how Ron expressed it once when he tried to convince Harry that Luna was a poor choice when it came to friends. Perhaps that was why he was so protective of her nowadays, perhaps it was because of the fact that Luna was bullied at school. For whatever reason, Harry had always felt that he owed Luna his life. Would he be here if it weren't for her?<p>

For whatever reason, he knew Luna knew more than she had ever let on. Though, it was mighty convenient for him. It was as if his trip to the past hadn't been planned by himself, but by someone else. But who?

All this flew by in the small amount of time that existed between Luna opening the door and Draymore pulling Luna to cover behind a worktable to the right of the door. The door had opened to show them a killing curse being thrown in their direction. Why in the seven layers of hell Luna's mother put that as a good protection he would never know. Certainly, enemies and thieves would perhaps be discouraged. But to put a killing curse and shot it off towards her own daughter, now that was just odd.

Getting their heads around the fact that someone had cast a killing curse, with a time spell, which was supposedly impossible, they got out from underneath the worktable and looked around. Nothing suggested that such a spell had in fact been cast. No marks on any wall, nothing broken, nothing at all. Perhaps, the ingenious mother had done it again. Where was the need of sending a true killing curse when all that was needed was the illusion of the spell being cast?

After a minute or two of searching they had come to the conclusion that no one had entered this place since Luna's mother did so for the very last time. They also knew that the killing curse was in fact an illusion and therefore they had never been in any sort of danger. Except if they had been so scared of the curse, and clumsy, that they had fallen onto the vials or cauldrons or anything sharp and pointy which was as common sight in this room. Luna appeared pensive, probably because of all the memories that came flooding into her mind, and so Draymore looked around in order to find a way to distract her from them. As soon as he had thought about it, a pensieve appeared at the farthest corner of the office, apparently only hidden by a notice-me-not charm and so it had only been hidden from oblivious trespassers, such as themselves. It was not, however, protected from people like him, desperate to help others.

The pensieve shone with memories, probably, or at least possibly left by Luna's own mother. The pensieve brought back memories for Draymore as well. Of a time when he was still Harry Potter and fought evil at every turn, in the form of Voldemort. And now here he was, trying to better the future for one single person. But that one person meant more to him, and probably the world itself, than anyone else that was still alive.

_Luna was in a crib, her mother and father standing over her with proud smiles on their faces, holding each other happily as they beheld the miracle they had created together. No one had such a beautiful baby. That's what they would have told you if you had asked. Their baby was pure perfection. Blonde tufts of hair on her head, blue eyes that spoke of depths known to no one but herself and the general appearance of an almost new born baby._

Another memory started. _This one was of a little, sleeping baby with Luna's blonde hair, and Draymore thought that it probably was Luna, as the bracelet that the baby wore could be found around his Luna's wrist as well. Little Luna slept peacefully even when her mother crept into her room and gently placed a kiss onto her small forehead. She then did something that had both Dramore and Luna backing away from the memory. She lifted her wand and pointed it at a small animal, casting a killing curse quicker than they could blink, and as the animal died grabbed onto something that tried to escape her body, and pushed it onto Luna, who kept sleeping even as the piece of her mother's soul clung onto her and pushed itself inside._

Why would her mother do that to her? She obviously loved her daughter, so why would she make a Horcrux out of her?

While those thoughts very playing around Draymore's mind like a broken record, Luna had very different thought's in hers. She thought of how much her mother had to have loved her to sacrifice a part of her soul to keep family traditions going. That was the secret to the women in her generation's knowledge and weirdness. They knew seemingly everything, because the generation before them had sacrificed themselves as to give the next generation a way of correcting past wrongs, and to help deduce the future. This was why she was considered strange, having another person in your mind would probably space you out and distract you as well. She always had her mother with her, even after she died. She would probably be considered very strange at Hogwarts as well when she went there.

Out of nowhere Luna's father showed up, shouting all the while for them to close the door, the ministry was coming! Poor Luna had to pull herself away from her mother's secret workplace and out the door before the three set to work on making it look as if no one had found it.

Why?

Luna's mother worked on dangerous things when she was alive. Some would call her a slight bit dark, others would say grey, and some would say evil. Luna would of course say balanced, but who would listen? The ministry interrogated them and tried to find out even the smallest bit of information they could about the workplace. But neither of the three were prepared to tell them anything, which was made easier by the fact that the ministry were unwilling to reveal the fact that they had stolen a spell from the very owner of the workplace. They had used her own spell against her, fortunately, and so they were made aware of the fact that another room had appeared on the maps of the Lovegood residence. Of course, there was a bit of a delay, so that any daughter who just happened to find the place would have time to explore it a little bit. A lesson for the ministry: never try to use someone's spell against them. It really isn't all that effective.


	5. Sorry!

_This is going nowhere. I'm stuck, and completely unmotivated.  
>There is no way that I'll be able to make something good out of this when it feels like a chore.<br>And so, I have to decide if I'm supposed to remove the story completely,  
>set it up for adoption or simply let it be? Please help.<br>And please, I know I am being mean, but no flames, please._

_Thank you to anyone who has read and/or reviewed!_


End file.
